


guide you home with my light

by JugglingHighly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugglingHighly/pseuds/JugglingHighly
Summary: Rey wakes up in the middle of the night and needs a distraction. Luckily, Jess finds her and serves to be very good at it.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Jessika Pava/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	guide you home with my light

In the past few months Rey and Finn had created a midnight routine where if one couldn’t sleep, they would wake the other and steal something from the kitchens and go on a midnight picnic. Initially Rey had objected, the resistance needed that food, but Finn had insisted it was fine, “besides, you’re a Jedi, no one is going to tell you off.” So, over the last few months, if Rey had a woke up with her thoughts a little too focused on the dark side, or if Finn woke up in his storm trooper salute, they would go to each other to distract themselves and calm down.

However, Finn had left that morning on a 48-hour mission with Poe as Rey stayed behind with Leia to train. That morning Rey had thought that this was a good compromise, she’d continue to hone her skills with the force, and Finn would put his resistance skills to use finding assistance from a planet on the outer rim. But having just woke up from another nightmare about Kylo Ren and that day with Snoke, Rey needed a distraction.

After dressing quickly and grabbing Luke’s lightsaber, Rey headed to her door intending to train for a few hours before breakfast. Sneaking around the back of the building, she began a light jog through the hanger towards a clearing a few minutes away from the base.

“I didn’t know Jedi training started at 0100 hours. Is that for all Jedi, or you specifically?”

Rey turned around to see Jessika Pava standing next to a rusty A-wing, a spanner in hand. Her dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with her jumpsuit tied around her waist. She only had a single white singlet on, showing off her shoulders. Rey quickly dragged her gaze to Jess’ brown eyes. “Because if Poe finds out, he’ll use it as an excuse to start training even earlier, and 0530 hours is bad enough.”

“Or he’d put a guard on my door until morning,” Rey replied. She’d had a few conversations with the pilot as she was quite close with Poe, but they hadn’t really had the chance to speak on their own.

“Who do you think he’d pick? Finn?” Jess asked, laughing at the idea.

“Of course not, Poe wants Finn sleeping close to him, not me.”

Jess laughed even harder at that, leaning against the A-wing she was working on. The sight of her laughing caused Rey to feel lighter, a nice change from the thoughts of Ren and the dark side.

“Maybe I’d have to volunteer then,” Jess said, winking at Rey when she’s recovered enough to talk. Butterflies filled Rey’s chest at the thought of Jess hanging around near her regularly.

“Would you keep me in my room?”

“Why would I do that when I could join you on your midnight Jedi adventures? Where are you going?”

Rey hooked the lightsaber to her belt, “I couldn’t sleep, so I was going out to do a few hours of training before breakfast.”

“A few hours? Breakfast is at 0500, you should have something to eat now. Come on, I’ll join you.” Jess held out her hand to Rey, and she grabbed it. Her hand was much smaller than Finn’s who was the only other hand she held. Whilst Finn’s was quite large and almost covered hers, Jess’ intertwined with hers, the grip was equally theirs. Her hands were also softer than Finn’s, bar the calluses she developed from flying for so long. The sight and feeling made her feel even lighter.

Jess began leading Rey towards the kitchens, much like Finn had the first night they’d done this. But instead of trepidation, Rey felt excited. Jess walked with the same confidence in which she flew, big deliberate movements often with major consequences. Rey wasn’t sure what the major consequence of this was going to be, but she did have a hope.

Her voice a lot lower pitch than what it was in the hanger, Jess asked Rey, “What do you usually have for breakfast?”

“Usually just cereal.”

“Oh, I can’t have milk, so I usually just have bread, but I guess I’ll make an exception for you.” Jess sounded almost conspiratory, dragging Rey into the kitchen. She pointed Rey towards the milk as she made her way over to the cereals. After getting the milk, Rey grabbed two bowls on her way back and placed them on the bench in front of Jess.

As Jess began pouring the cereal, the sound of the solid hitting the bowl began echoing through the kitchen. Rey hushed Jess, despite knowing that she and Finn usually made much more noise and never got caught. She went to pour some milk into her bowl before Jess stopped her.

“You cannot be a milk first person, you’re a Jedi!”

“That’s what Finn does.”

“And did Finn learn that in the First Order?”

“I didn’t know you could make cereal wrong!”

Jess hushed her by placing a finger in front of her lips. Rey almost stopped breathing for a second. After she removed her finger, Jess said, “Yes, there is a wrong way, and you’ve been doing it that way. Cereal first.”

After making their cereal the correct way, Rey and Jess found a quite part of the forest a few hundred metres away from the base. Jess sat down next to Rey, their legs touching. Rey shivered, whilst Rey usually ran a little warm, Jess’ leg was freezing. Jess noticed and smirked.

Blushing, Rey put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

“It tastes better this way, yeah?” Jess said leaning in towards Rey, watching her mouth as she chewed.

Once Rey swallowed, she said, “Err, no, it tastes exactly the same.”

“Oh no, that can’t be right.” Jess smiled a little, “Can I check?” she said still looking at Rey’s mouth.

“Umm, yeah.”

Jess leaned in even further, still looking at Rey’s mouth.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Rey breathed.

When Jess placed her lips on Rey’s she felt so light, she was worried for a moment she was levitating. Her eyes fell shut as she leaned into Jess’s brightness. Jess’ hand was on her cheek, and after blindly putting her cereal down, Rey put her hands on Jess’ shoulders. As the kiss progressed, her hands moved towards Jess’ dark hair. It wasn’t like the force, or training, where Rey didn’t really know what she wanted from it, this was certainty and grounding.

When Jess pulled away, Rey chased her for a second, before they lent their foreheads against each other.

“Is this ok?” Jess asked softly.

“This is definitely more than ok,” Rey said, knowing Jess was exactly what she had needed when she woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic. I love Rey with all my heart and I wish Jess got explored more in the movies (thank god for the comics and fanfiction, yeah?).
> 
> Also, Jess is lactose intolerant, but like everyone who is lactose intolerant the only reason she avoids it is because of her friends stopping her (hence the conspiratory tone).


End file.
